Steve vs Lyle
by nansafran
Summary: A #DeepSexAdventures fanfic involving Steven Suptic and Lyle McDouchebag. Lots of dialog and a twist ending.


"I can't believe we are doing this," Lyle sputtered out.

Steve pushed up his glasses on his face and looked at Lyle hesitantly.

He responded with,"Me neither." Lyle went over to the hotel room door and turned the lock. He wanted to make sure that the others they had been traveling with to the convention would not walk in on them.

"Are you ready?" Lyle questioned.

Steve jumped on the bed and lay on his back for a moment and said,

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with."

Lyle sheepishly crawled onto the bed and asked "You're bottoming right?"

Steve looked shocked, "Uh, no I'm not."

"Well, sure as hell I'm not!" Lyle exclaimed.

Steve looked firmly into Lyles eyes, "Someone has to."

"You fucking shoved a butt plug up your ass once. You have more experience than I do! You should take it," Lyle reasoned.

Steve agreed, "Dammit. I guess you're right."

Lyle straddled himself upon Steves chest. He started to undo his belt and unzipped his zipper. to reveal his half erect cock to Steven.

Lyle smiled, "Common Steve, you know what to do."

Steve opened his mouth and started to suck Lyles wang.

Lyle moaned with pleasure, "Can you deep throat?"

"I can try." Steven responded. Lyle shoved his dick deep into Steves mouth which made Steve gag and choke. Lyles retracted his throbbing cock from Steves face.

"Nope." Steve said embarrassed. "No I can't."

Steve continued to suck on Lyles dick head. Lyle pulled off his shirt revealing his toned bod. Then looked behind him and saw that Steve had shimmied his pants and boxer briefs off. He was stroking his own dick.

"Dude! Your dick is fucking huge!" Lyle exclaimed. "I'm kinda turned on." Steven looked at Lyle and in the Nelser voice let out a breathy, "Thank you."

Lyle frowned, "I'm not turned on anymore."

Lyle rolled off of Steve and took off his pants completely.

Steve took his shirt off and asked, "Alright, so where's the lube?"

"Uhhh, I don't have any. Let me check the bathroom for lotion or something." Lyle walked towards the hotel rooms bathroom door.

Steve sighed, "You won't find any in there. Will came in and asked if he could take all the lotion. Apparently Daren was complaining about how he forgot his lotion and he is, and I quote this, 'Ashy as fuck.'"

"Okay… we'll just have to do this dry," Lyle suggested.

Steve said, "You could just eat my ass out and then I'll be fine."

In an angry tone Lyle said, "Do I look like a man who eats ass? No."

Steve gave Lyle a look, and without saying a single word, Lyle was on the bed with Steves ass in his face.

"Just don't fart in my face." Lyle demanded. He gingerly tongued Steves asshole. Steve was on all fours just taking it in. Lyle could hear Steves stomach rumbling with gas and immediately pulled his face away and said, "I know what you are trying to do. Don't fucking test me." Steven let out a giggle.

Lyle layed down the law, "You just lost your ass eating privilege, I'm gunna stick it in now."

Lyle placed the tip on his penis on the entrance of Steves moistened asshole. He pushed about and inch in and Steve, who was still on all fours, whined,

"Ow, Is it in?"

"No, you dumbass. Just the tip is in. Don't be such a pussy." said Lyle.

In a snarky tone, Steven exclaimed, "It fucking hurts already. You know what, just slam it in, really plow me like the pussy I am."

Lyle followed by putting his full force into one big thrust. The motion knocked Steve off balance and Lyle was laying on top of him pounding away mercilessly. Lyle grunted while slamming away at Steves clenched hole. His tattooed arms wrap around Steve to grip him for maximum stability while tearing that ass up. In a faint voice you could hear Steve pleading,

"Please…. please."

Lyle stopped with concern and asked, "Please? Please... stop?"

Steven flipped on his back and smiled, "Please fuck me harder." Lyle smirked and plunged back into Steves tight asshole. Lyle started jerking off Steves rock hard cock while simultaneously pounding him.

Steves eyes widened, "I'm gunna cum!" And without a doubt, Steve exploded spraying his load all over his chest. Lyle slowed the thrusts to a complete stop and watched Steven recover from his eruption.

"I'm done man. I can't take it anymore," Steve confessed. Steve got up from the bed and grabbed a T-shirt to wipe off his warm cum from his body.

"Alright, jerk me off then." Lyle proposed. Steve was on his knees jerkin' off Lyles throbbing septer. Lyles moans, "Can I cum on your face?"

Steve replies, "Why the hell not. I'm already this far in, might as well go all the way."

Lyles breathing increased in speed, "Oh my god I'm gunna cum."

Steve franticly said, "Cum in my mouth! Cum in my mouth! Just do it!" Steve opens his mouth and received Lyles load. Lyles moaned with pleasure as Steve swallowed all of his fresh fluid.

Lyles asked, "Why did you want me to come in your mouth.?"

Steve answered, "I was scared you'd shoot it in my eye."

"Ah, makes sense. You should get more money for swallowing." Lyle said while collecting his clothes.

"Yeah I should," Steve responded.

Lyle picked up his sticky T-shirt, "Steven, did you really fucking wipe your jizz on my shirt?"

"Hell yeah I did, up top!" Steve held up his hand for a high five but Lyle didn't reciprocate.

Lyle pulled his pants up and said, "I still find it really weird that Phil payed us to have sex with each other on camera."

Steve looked at the tripod that sat in the corner on the hotel room and noticed that the little recording indicator light was not on.

"Lyle… I think I forgot to hit record," Steve said uneasily. Lyle walked over to the camera, hit the record button and smiled at Steve,

"Ready for round 2?"


End file.
